Reading Nevermore
by WingedLife
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Maya's spirit read Nevermore. First Fic. Way too short. I will try to get better in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfic eva! Yeah so I was thinking after Nevermore in all my fax induced happiness "what would happen if Maya found out Fang never loved her and that he got back together with Max after she died" so I thought of this. If anyone actually bothers to read this tell me if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride **

* * *

It hadn't been to long since Maya had died and right now she was just one spirit among the masses of souls from the apocalypse. She thought about Fang a lot, she always assumed he would be heartbroken over her death.

Until today that is.

One of the earthbound spirits knew of her curiosity about her living friends, so as she roamed the post-apocalyptic earth she came across just what she needed Nevermore. She then grabbed the book to bring to Maya so she would know what had happened after her death. That was a not exactly a good idea.

* * *

_LATER_

Maya sat in silence staring at the words on the page. A few things struck her about what she had discovered.

1)Fang never loved her

2)Even as she died Fang was thinking about Max, not her

3)Fang was with Max. Together. As a couple. At this very moment

Meanwhile on earth Max and Fang were talking and playing with the Flock things were almost back to the way they had been, the way they had been before . . . everything. Life could not have been better.

* * *

**Yay! There was a happy faxy ending, Maya's pain. Perfect ending **

**Ok the "Maya's pain" part sounded a little cruel but I really hate her.**

**This story was waaaaay to short and very stupid and pointless. Hopefully my stories will progress from this random suckishness (that is totally not a word but SCREW LOGIC.)**

**Fly On,**

**WingedLife**


	2. Chapter 2-Second Best

**Hi, I had a little idea and thought I might expand just a little off of this dud of a story.**

MayaPOV

This novel in my hands had given a horrible blow to my assumptions about Fang after my death. I mean, in the book it showed he at least felt grief at sadness at the loss off my life, but if Max were to die I know that Fangs reaction would be heartbreaking, I even considered the fact that he might kill himself to join her.

I was furious to know that Fang would be with me when he was still so deeply in love with the girl I was cloned from. Thinking about this, I decided me and the living should have a little chat.

I knew I'd be wasting my limited energy by traveling to Earth but I could not hold back from going any longer. I was going to visit Fang.

MaxPOV

_Dear Journal, _

_Hey it's Max; I'm kind of new at this 'writing down my thoughts and emotions' thing so cut me some slack. You might be wondering why I'm writing this, well, I have some things I just need to get out of me._

_I'm guessing you guys (whoever 'you guys' is) were informed of everything that happened before and after the apocalypse, Fang coming back, us getting back together, Dylan going crazy, etc._

_Well, this journal entry is about Fang . . . and Maya. _

_I keep thinking about how he only can back to me after Maya died, what if he really loved her and I'm just second best, I saw the grief he felt from her death. Did he love her?_

_I mean, him and Maya were __**together**__, Dylan and I just shared a few kisses, but in the end I always sort of pushed him away._

_I have a secret to tell you, from the moment I knew I had a clone that was supposedly the new and improved me, I was worried that if someone I loved left me they could easily replace me with a better . . . me._

_Fang did just that._

_So, in conclusion, am a second best to my dead clone and was so easily replaceable. I got Fang back but in less he proves these thoughts to be wrong, I still don't feel like he's mine_

_-Max_

Tears were spilling down my cheeks by the time I had finished the entry.

Did Fang love her more than me?

MayaPOV

I watched Max pour her heart into the entry; I watched the tears pour down her face.

She thought she was second best . . . to me?

How wrong she was. I watched as she flew away and the small, lightweight journal was dragged into the sky by the wind, I caught it in my ghostly, barely tangible fingers.

As much as Fang being with Max hurt me, I had to show him this.

After all, what would be the point of destroying true love?

I flew with my transparent wings to the tree were Fang was resting and soundlessly put the small book on his leg.

Then I flew away, to the afterworld, never to return.

Because, again, I ask you a question, what is the point of living in the past?

FangPOV

I rested quietly in a large tree; head tilted back, eyes closed, until I felt a small bit of pressure on my leg.

My eyes snapped open and I looked down, to see a small book resting on my thigh. I opened it and read the entry inside.

…

…

…

Oh No.

MaxPOV

The tears had dried and disappeared, the red in my eyes was beginning to fade.

But the sadness stayed.

I don't like to wallow in my sadness, trust me, but I couldn't bring myself to go back. Maybe I could stay out here for the night, just to get away from it all.

These hopes were stomped into dust when I heard the quiet flapping of wings.

I could tell just by the sound of his breathing that it was Fang. As the wing beats stopped and the sound of footsteps took its place, I stayed still, staring into the color streaked sky of sunset

He sat next to my still, stiff-backed form placed a small rectangle on my lap, to this I responded by looking down to see my journal sitting in my lap.

Oh crap.

NO No no . . .

What was he going to say? That what I had written was true? That I was a stupid paranoid birdkid?

Would he tell I was second best?

"Max" he said quietly while taking a hold of my chin and turning my head to his so I could look into his liquid midnight eyes.

"I never loved Maya, I tried to but couldn't, because you cannot be replaced. You will _never _be second best."

Then he pulled my lips to his.

Our mouths moved to together perfectly, there was not a doubt in my mind that he was telling the truth.

He was mine just as I was his, I was never second best.

For once in my unfortunate mutant life, _everything_ was perfect.

**Since JP never clarified that Fang never loved Maya I had to**

**YOU HAVEN'T FAILED UNTIL YOU STOP TRYING,**

**WingedLife**


End file.
